


The Bakery Bridesmaid

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose and John are best friends and bakery co-owners, but what if they both want something more?Prompt: "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."





	1. Inviting Temptation

Out the front window of London’s prize-winning Timeless Bakery, the first crisp leaf of the season danced past on the breeze, bringing with it the color of change.

Past the “closed” sign on the door, inside at a small table, one of the bakery’s co-owners was finally opening her mail after a long day. Rose Tyler groaned and dropped her head to her hands. In front of her sat a beautiful white and black card with silver accents.

“What’s wrong?”

John, the bakery’s other co-owner, set Rose’s latte in front of her, placed his banana cake in front of his usually spot, and joined her for the traditional finale of their closing routine. It was his favorite part of the day. 

She sighed dramatically and pouted, then brightened when she saw he had brought her drink.

“Perfect.” She inhaled the spicy scent. “Ta.”

“Of course. We’ve had quite the week with all the autumn enthusiasts.”

“Told you pumpkins on the chalkboard sign were a sure win.” She winked. His protest earlier that day had only been for show. Rose was the artist of the two of them, always with the gorgeous window dressings and chalk drawings and flourishes on their baked treats. It was her talent that made the bakery a success, John always said.

“Now, now, don’t change the subject. What’s this?” He poked with his fork at the card that had her so distressed.

“It’s a wedding invitation.”

“And you’re sad you’re invited?” he asked around a mouthful of cake. He loved the puzzle of figuring out how her mind and heart worked, but a puzzle it was nonetheless. 

“Well, no. I quite like the couple.” She took a pensive sip of her latte.

“Then are you jealous? Ooo, Rose Tyler, I’ve never known you to be jealous.”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” She folded up the invitation and slipped it back into her bag by her side. “It’s just… weddings can be awful for us single girls. Even worse that the groom is my ex from when we were teenagers.”

“So? You went to Hannah’s wedding. She’s your ex.”

Rose shook her head at his thickness. “Not the same. No one back home knew her besides my mum. Plus, she and I weren’t together that long. At least, not seriously. Mickey and I were… well, everyone thought it would be us getting married someday.”

“But you didn’t,” he finished for her with a cheeky grin. “You went off to cooking school and met me. Oh! Not that… I mean…” He sputtered, realizing what he was implying. 

She giggled at his flustered expression and wiped some flour off his cheek. “Yeah, I did. And I wouldn’t change a thing. You’re my best friend, not just my business partner. But going home for an ex’s wedding while still single? There’s bound to be loads of questions and comments and who knows what said behind my back.”

“How rude!” John blinked at her, perplexed at this world he knew so little about. He had never been particularly rooted anywhere, just traveling wherever his aunt’s career in sales took their little patchwork family, which also included his cousin, Donna, and their grandfather.

\----

Rose sighed and shrugged, turning her attention out the window where a couple was paused outside the jewelry store across the street. The man whispered something into the woman’s ear and she kissed him hard—the grabbing his lapels and taking charge kind.

Rose ached to kiss someone like that. And not just anyone… No. she couldn’t let herself go there, especially not as they sat at the same table. John wasn’t that. Sure, he was the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most wonderful man she had ever met, but they were just friends and business partners. He had a lot of female friends. Who’s to say that he wasn’t this nice to all of them? It was his charm that had made the bakery a success, after all.  

“It’s not just the ex thing,” she continued. “Martha, Mickey’s fiancée, has asked me to be a bridesmaid. And she’s lovely, and I’m honored that she asked, but standing up there in front of everyone who put so much pressure on Mickey and I about getting married back then… it’s just kind of a recipe for disaster.”

John leaned back in his chair and eyed her critically, his chronically messy hair tilting to one side.  

“May I see that invitation again?”

“Sure.” She let it show that she was confused why he was asking but handed it over all the same.

“Ah HA!” He pointed to the end of the invitation, where the RSVP card detached. “This, this little part here.”

Still recovering from his sudden eureka moment, she had trouble following his meaning. She reread the RSVP, but it was the same as all the invitations she’d ever seen. Just “check yes or no” and a line for the guest invited and a line for the name of a “plus one.”

“Yeah?” Rose stared at his excited, adorable face. “So what, they’ll know in advance that I don’t have a date and spread the word to everyone that I never got over him? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Noooo! No, no no. Don’t you see? I can be your date!”

“You’d want to go?” Rose tried to stay skeptical but felt like her heart was going to melt on the spot.

 “Sure! I could be your boyfriend. Pretend boyfriend.” He blushed as he corrected himself. “It could be fun!”

“I don’t know…” She thought of all the estate gossip. What her mum would say. Oh, they’d have to keep it up for months! She couldn’t just bring John as her boyfriend without telling a few people they were dating in advance. “It’s two months until the wedding. Let’s give it some thought, especially if you want to subject yourself to that, and talk about it later, ok?”

Oh, there was the kicked puppy look. She couldn’t handle it. It took all of her resolve to pick up their empty dishes and take them back to the kitchen.

“I won’t change my mind!” he called after her.

“We’ll see!” she returned in challenge but didn’t turn around. If she did, she didn’t know if she’d be able to hold back from running right into his arms and begging him to go together for real.

He walked her home, as he always did, but tonight he paused at her doorstep, as if he were going to say something but changed his mind. He did peck a kiss to her cheek before he said goodnight and walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 _Wait. Come back. Stay with me. Forever._ She was lucky he wasn’t telepathic or something with all the thoughts in her head, all the things her pathetic little heart wanted to her to say.

 

* * *

 

John was extra grateful for his natural abundant energy the next morning. He’d hardly slept all night, trying to figure out a way to convince Rose to go along with his plan. If she took him as her plus one, he could prove to her what a good boyfriend he could be. They already knew they worked well together. They’d been best friends for years. They trusted each other with their financial and professional lives, arguably taking the biggest risk friends could take by opening a business together. And look how that had gone, raving success! They were even having a magazine come in for a photo feature next month on the can’t-miss bakeries of London.

The way he saw it, the wedding invitation was his golden ticket. If he could be the perfect boyfriend for her there, win her heart, maybe she would see him in a new light. Romantically. He knew he’d never be worthy of her, but he desperately wished she’d let him try. Sometimes, he thought she felt the same. But something was holding her back, especially when it came to this wedding. And it wasn’t just what people would think.

 He knew her too well, though.

“It will be an adventure!” he teased, dangling the proverbial carrot.

“Yeah?” The corners of her mouth twitched up, the classic sure sign that he was winning.

“Oh yes! One of those stories we’ll be telling for a long time to come.”

They danced around each other’s work in their small kitchen to a rhythm only they knew, refined long ago. Bread out of that oven, muffins in this one, bagels over there, croissants over here.

“Alright. But you have to promise you can’t tell anyone it’s fake. This whole thing is going to be embarrassing enough.” She put all of her weight into the dough under her rolling pin.

“Of course! And don’t worry. I’m there to make sure nothing embarrassing happens.” He turned to wink at her and knocked a cookie sheet with his hip. He reached out to grab it before it fell and burnt his hand on the not-yet-cooled metal. “YOW!”

Rose couldn’t help but sigh and shake her head as she turned on the cool water in the nearest sink for his poor hand.


	2. Fake It Till You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rose go on their first official fake-date

“Mum,” Rose interrupted one of her mother’s long stories about some neighbor or the other she’d heard a million times before. “There’s actually a reason I’m callin’.”

“Oh and here I thought it was to talk to your mum, see how my days’ are going now that you’re grown and gone. Here by my lonesome.”

“It is, it is. But I have good news.” At least, she hoped it was good. “John and I are together.”

“Right now?” Jackie asked.

“No, not physically here together. Like _together_. As a couple.”

“It’s about time!!!” Jackie screeched into the phone.

Whatever Rose had been expecting, it hadn’t been that.

“Oh, um, good. Yeah, I just wanted to let you know since he’s my date for the wedding and all.” Rose paced her flat, wondering if this was all a huge mistake.

“I knew someday he’d get up the nerve. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. So, tell me all about it. How did he ask?”

“Mum! We’re just fr… dating. It’s not like we’re engaged or something!” Rose caught herself but still recovered rather nicely, she thought. She distracted her mother with talk of Mickey and Martha's wedding, but the problem of the origin story stuck with her.

* * *

 

They decided on a pretend first date so they would have a story to tell if anyone asked. It wasn’t as romantic as he had daydreamed about, with her strategizing about it instead of being swept off her feet, so he decided to woo her—all in the name of the fake relationship, of course.

Flowers acquired, new blue suit over his usual T-shirt, hair artfully tousled (if he did say so himself), he showed up at her door a few minutes early.

“Come on up. It will be just a minute!” she called through the speaker outside. The door unlocked with the buzz of the intercom. As soon as he arrived at the top of the stairs, she flung open the door to her flat.

“Can’t find my keys!” she explained as she dashed about, flipping over pillows and lifting up random objects and darting in and out of rooms.

“Did you check the fridge?” he called.

“The fridge? No, why would they be there?” came her muffled reply from her bedroom.

“You said you were picking up milk from Tescos after work.”

“Oh my god, you’re right!” She ran to the kitchen and sure enough, the opening of the fridge door revealed keys hidden between unopened milk and yogurt. “I had them in my hand when I came in and I just…” she trailed off breathless.

“Rose.” He smiled at her, so beautiful but frazzled.

“Yeah?” She returned his smile and came to stand in front of him.

“Let’s try this again.” That’s when she noticed the flowers.

“Oh!”

“Good evening, Rose Tyler,” he crooned in his best chivalrous tone. “These are for you.”

“Thank you. They’re lovely.” She accepted the bouquet and invited him in further so she could put them in water. He watched as she picked a vase from an earlier time, when he’d sent flowers to her on the morning they opened their bakery. He took it as a good sign and hoped she intended the significance.

“Now, about this date…” She placed the flowers on her dining table and turned to him.

He dreaded what might be coming next. A list of rules or a set of reminders that this was only for show, to have a story to tell later, nothing real and no feelings involved.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” she finished. He mentally exhaled in relief and upped his flirting game.

“Ah, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

She’d suggested a few possible spots, but he had only told her to wear a cocktail dress. And the one she had chosen was quickly becoming his new favorite.

* * *

 

They made easy conversation as he drove, zipping them in and out of traffic as the sun lowered over the city. Inside, though, Rose was a bundle of nerves. She tried to treat him like normal. Just two friends hanging out. But she was constantly on guard against her foolish heart in case it got carried away and mistook this for a real date. It certainly felt like a real date. Him with his effortless style and flowers and way of grounding her when her nerves got the best of her and yet sending her adrenaline pumping. There, he did it again. Setting one hand on the wheel and glancing at her through his aviators. He made a cheesy joke and she couldn’t help but laugh, though she called him a nerd and rolled her eyes.

Her heart was in so much trouble. Her hopes of keeping this strictly platonic flew out the car window.

Then they pulled up to the gallery. THE gallery. The one she dreamt of getting a piece into. (She hardly dared imagine a full show.)

They took the lift to the top of the building and weaved through the floor’s art: paintings and sculptures, famous sketches and up-and-coming young photographers, mixed media layered in meaning and intricate wood carvings from a single log.

And at the end of the floor, a short staircase led to a rooftop bar.

“Someday, one of those could be yours,” he said about the art, but she knew she spent too much time with sugar and butter these days to sell her paintings. Still, the way he believed in her made her trust anything was possible.

They reached the rooftop bar as the sky’s colors shifted: orange and pink to purple and navy. Soon twilight took over the city and lights twinkled like stars over the snaking Thames.

“Are you cold?” he asked as an autumn breeze ruffled their hair.

She shook her head no but drew closer to him all the same. She turned away from the scenery, placing their bodies within inches of each other, and hoped he couldn’t hear her racing heartbeat because it felt like a stampede of wild horses thundering through her. There was nothing she wanted more than to kiss him here and now.

He licked his lower lip. Just when she thought he might actually do it, he straightened and pulled back slightly.

“So! Drinks! We should get drinks. They have a lovely cocktail here I know you’d enjoy…”  

He rambled on as he led her to the bar by the hand. She exhaled at the close call, but a secret part of her still thrilled that he had taken her hand with fingers entwined.

 


	3. Han-lloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rose attend Donna and Jack's Halloween party

He nearly kissed her so many times on their first date. And on their unofficial second date as he acquired concert tickets to a band they both loved. And on their sort-of third, an undercover trip to a rival bakery across town. It was easier on their fourth, a superhero movie they would have gone to see together regardless of their relationship status that didn’t have any overt romantic themes. They did share popcorn like always, and of course, they held hands, as was becoming their custom. She even gripped his knee at an exciting part but quickly removed it.

He felt like he was making progress, but with the run-up to Halloween, things were getting busy at work and the wedding they were attending seemed too far away to really worry about.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Rose began as they washed and dried their tools of the trade. “What if we did a couples costume?”

“For Halloween? Alright,” he nodded. “But wait, we’re going to Donna’s party for Halloween. Are you sure you want to bring my family into this too?”

He could have imagined it, but a hurt look flashed across her face before she ducked her head and returned to scrubbing a cake pan.

“We don’t have to.”

“No, no, I’d love to!” he rushed out. “I just meant, you know how Donna can be, and her mum…”

“It’s fine.” She shrugged. “Just an idea. Martha’s been asking why I don’t have more photos with you on my Instagram.”

“Ah. Curious how handsome I am, is she?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, hoping for a smile.

She did turn up her lips a bit with a twitch, but still seemed put out, somehow, so he continued.

“We already make such a dynamic duo, any pair could do. Detectives partners on the case, a knight and princess, Shiver and Shake,  Batman and Robin, two Ghostbusters! Ooo Rose, we could…”

She was laughing now but shook her head. “Umm, I was thinking… Han and Leia?”

His record of not kissing her was nearly ruined as she bit her lip and asked if he wanted to go as their favorite characters of all time. He gulped and nodded.

“Perfecto! Molto bene. Excellent choice.”

“Good,” she said simply, trying to hide her delight that he was on board with her plan.

“Good,” he returned. They resumed washing dishes and their usual chatter until closing time.

Tonight, as he walked her home, she slipped her hand into his, fingers entwined. He rubbed his thumb over hers and could sense her relaxing. Had she really been nervous to initiate holding his hand? He realized then that he had usually done it and mainly—though not always!—in public.  

When they arrived at her building, he turned to her, not sure what to say, but wanting to say something. To just drop the act and come clean, whatever the cost. But before he could form the words, she gave him a peck on the cheek and left him standing, once again, outside her door.

\---

Rose sighed into the night. She had nearly kissed him so many times, and imagined he wanted it to, but he always backed away. She dared to wonder if they were both playing this elaborate game, one she had unwittingly constructed by not being honest with him from the start. If she’d just thought of it first, to ask him to be her plus-one, nothing fake about it, would they be where they were now? Of course, perhaps it would have ruined everything. Their entire livelihoods depended upon their seamless friendship, their chemistry, their complementary talents and the way they inspired each other. And she could have spoiled it all for what? A date to a wedding to save her vain need to prove something?

Still, as she drifted off to sleep, the image of him flying the Millennium Falcon through hyperspace made her smile into her pillow. He’d be an excellent traveling companion for exploring whatever unknown worlds lay out there among the stars.

* * *

 

 

Donna’s party was crowded, to say the least. Music with bass so deep it made the walls vibrate, drinks flowing, costumed couples spilling out from the living room to a chilly dance floor in the back garden.

“Ohhh! You look WONDERFUL,” Donna effused, waving her drink until it sloshed over the side of the party cup.

“Donna!” Rose embraced her friend, careful of the Leia buns and the million bobby pins holding them in place.

“Wot’s all this?” John looked around confused. “Where did all these people come from?!”

“Haven’t the slightest who half of them are,” Donna confessed. “I’m cohosting this year with Jack!”

“Who’s Jack?” Rose shouted over the music.

Donna just pointed at the suave DJ in a pirate costume. The DJ saw and sent Rose a flirty wink. Not disgustingly suggestive, but definitely enough to pique Rose’s interest had she not already been a hopelessly goner for her best friend.

Curiously, the wink resulted in a tight arm around her waist from a possessive Han Solo at her side. She looked up at him in surprise. It wasn’t like John to be territorial. He certainly had flirted with many a customer to maintain their business. He’d even given her tips to do the same.

 _Yes, but that’s work_ , a little voice in her head niggled. _It’s different._

John offered to get them drinks while Donna introduced Rose to all her friends.

“So, are you and John… you know?” one of the girls asked, eyeing John as he read the labels of various beers and ciders before deciding on one he liked. “If you’re not, is he…?”

Rose discovered she had a territorial streak too.

“We are… and he is. Taken.” _Mine_ , she almost growled.

Donna squealed in excitement.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Rose asked in response to Donna.

“Yes, but it’s just so exciting he’s actually gone and done something finally.” Donna rolled her eyes at her cousin as he came back with not only drinks, but balancing a plateful of nibbles.

“What’ve I done?” he asked as he carefully handed Rose her drink.

“You got up the nerve to ask her out!” Donna laughed before turning conspiratorially to the girls around her, including Rose. “He’s been talking about it for ages.”

“Is that so?” Rose couldn’t help but tease as she sipped her hard cider. “I’m delighted to hear I’ve kept his attention span for so many weeks in a row.”

“Weeks?!” Donna laughed. “Sweetheart, no, this one’s been over the moon for you for YEARS. I’m just glad to see he’s come to his senses and finally told you instead of jabbering on to us about it. You’re all he ever talks about, you know.”

Rose’s heart jumped into her throat at the sight of his fiery blush.

John cleared his throat loudly, no doubt actually choking down his bite of cake.

“Rose!” John interrupted hoarsely over the booming music. “How about a dance?”

“Don’t you want to finish your treats?” she giggled and nodded to his plate.  

“Nope!” He deposited his drink and plate on a nearby countertop, then took her hand and pulled her outside to the heart of the dance floor.

She went along with it, balancing her drink with the swaying of hips and bumping of shoulders, but she had so much on her mind, it was hard to stay present in the moment.

He didn’t say a word, just joined the crowd in their movements and trying to follow whatever motions she did. At one point, he was even bold enough to place his hands on her hips when others got too close.

A slow song came on, and they broke apart.

“More to drink?” he asked in her ear over the soaring violins of the love song. She nodded. (And resisted pulling him even closer by his loose white shirt and kissing him until he blushed bright again.)

\-----

Drinks acquired, they headed for a quieter part of the garden, a small fishpond around the corner from the party’s main activity.

“I’m sorry about what Donna said,” he began.

“Don’t be. I… John, there’s some things we’ve never said, and…”

At exactly the moment Rose was about to confess, Donna’s friend Jack in his pirate costume and a handsome uniformed sailor came barreling around the corner.

“Ooops! Just looking for some private time,” Jack slurred. “But I can see this spot is already taken. Unless you two would like to get in on the action?” He raised an eyebrow and Rose realized the question wasn’t intentionally lewd, but rather a serious offer.

“No, no, thanks,” she stuttered out and she and John vacated the spot. “But enjoy!”

They didn’t hold hands as they headed back into the house, and Rose wondered what he was thinking about. She wondered what she would have said if she had had the chance. And she wondered if he would ever be able to admit his true feelings to her. After all, Donna could have been wrong. Best friends and co-owners of businesses talk about each other a lot. Didn’t mean anything.

Right?

 

* * *

 

John fell backward onto his bed.

This was unfortunate as he had forgotten to unhook the plastic blaster from his side.

“Ow!” He threw the gun across the room.

 So much for a romantic costume. Donna had to go and ruin it. Then that Jack, though who knows what Rose was about to say. Perhaps he should be thanking Jack for saving him from having to hear how she understood but didn’t feel the same. Or that she needed space or whatever it is that your crush says when your cousin confesses for you.

It wasn’t even in a romantic way, either. Donna had practically made him out to be a dewy-eyed schoolgirl fawning over her name paired with his in a diary.

Han Solo wouldn’t have put up with it.

As it was, he wasn’t sure how to proceed from here. His plan was to go back to normal as much as possible. If she brought it up, then he’d face whatever came like the grown man he was. Until then, he’d force himself to stop imagining her in a gold bikini.

\----

Rose wasn’t sure what to do with the information Donna had revealed, so she decided to wait to see if he brought it up. If so, she’d be honest with him. Even if he just clarified that Donna had got it wrong. She was a grown woman and she had had her share of heartbreak. Even if it meant going to the wedding alone, she’d face whatever fallout came between them. Just as Leia would have.

But only if he mentioned it. For now, she’d carry on like always. Until then, she’d force herself to stop imaging what his lips would feel like on her own.


	4. Absence Makes the Heart Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight is 20/20 for our young piners.

November turned colder, and so did the mood of the bakery. Customers didn’t linger and ooo and ahh over the fall-themed pastries. Wet and gloomy like the skies pouring on them, they bustled in and out.

 

The attitude between the bakers wasn’t much better. They denied it, pushing their feelings aside, but the pretend couple found themselves picking fights. John knew Rose’s instinct to plan early for the holidays was a good one, but he couldn’t help his snarky reply to “enjoy the moment.” Rose grew increasingly frustrated with him blowing her off (and, more frequently, imagining he was blowing her off when he wasn’t quite aware that’s what was going through her head). She knew he didn’t mean to dismiss her or change the subject when things got too intimate… right? Or was he avoiding it because they still had to fake their way through a happy dating relationship?

 

By the middle of November, Rose was going stir crazy with all the unspoken tension and outward denial. It was almost a relief when Jackie announced they were visiting her cousin in Boston for a proper American thanksgiving. Apparently it was a time of family and togetherness, but Rose knew it was a convenient excuse to meet this cousin’s new baby.  Jackie made no secret of the fact that she longed to be a grandmother, and this baby was likely to be the perfect segue into all their extended family asking Rose uncomfortable questions (made even more so by the fact that she was lying to her mother about even being in a relationship in the first place). But it was an excuse to get out of the kitchen with John for a week, so she was going to America happily.

 

At least, that is what she told herself until it actually came time for her last day of work before she left. She worked slowly as they cleaned up from the day.

 

“So. A week apart.” John asked and scrubbed harder at some burnt-on caramel.

 

“Yeah,” Rose sighed. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, though. With the weather, it’s been slow. And I changed the sign in the window for the new pastry special, so it should be good until I get back.”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded and swallowed, but refused to look her way.

 

“Want anything from America?”

 

He shook his head but glanced her way and upturned the corner of his mouth in a little smile. “Don’t go finding any American fake boyfriends to replace me with.”

She laughed in surprise. He’d hardly mentioned their “relationship” since Donna’s party. She reach over a hand to still his.

 

He looked down into her eyes and she was touched to find real insecurity there.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

 

He ducked his head and nodded again, uncharacteristically nonverbal tonight.

 

She grabbed her purse and coat, knowing he was in one of his moods and would likely be here all night scrubbing away in his moping. She passed him on her way out, though, and added:

 

“Don’t worry. No one could ever replace you.”

 

And with that, she was gone into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

John worked until his hands were pruney in the dishwater. He set out everything he could to prepare for the morning, but eventually he had to walk home. Alone.

 

He felt like he was losing her.

 

He should have said something weeks ago. Should have finished that sentence. Should have just _said_ it. Of course it was convenient that this revelation waited until now to make itself known. Now that he was staring at himself in the mirror as he got ready for bed, late on the night before she was leaving for a week. He tried not to think of all the possibilities a mere week could hold. What if she saw how great Boston was and decided to stay? All the history, the autumn colors, the legendary cream pie… the attractive, overeducated men and women probably sitting around being single in posh cafes, talking about art and readily wooed by her accent and empathy and beauty and intelligence and.... All the things he should have told her he loved about her.

 

He couldn’t change the past, but he could woo her again. A restart, that is.

 

He checked his phone as he plugged it in to charge for the night. Ah-HA! Jackie had texted him her number “just in case” he ever needed it. He had a feeling this was exactly the type of emergency she had been referring to.

 

Despite the late hour, he sent a quick text asking for the details of when and where their flight home would land next week. He could practically hear her delighted giggle through all the emojis she sent back. Heathrow, 2 pm. Well, he knew the Heathrow reception area well. Except this would be infinitely more exciting than waiting for his aunt to get back from one of her business trips.  

 

He may not have been the greatest fake boyfriend sending her off, but he was determined Rose Tyler was going to come home to the best pretend relationship he could muster. If he was going be afraid of pushing her away, he might as well err on the side of it being because he was too obviously in love and not that he held back in fear.

 

Tomorrow he’d make a plan. For now, sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose hardly slept on her flight overseas. She wished she had left John on better terms. She questioned her choice not to confront him after Halloween. She even dared to wonder if he’d be in the seat next to her now if only they had been bold enough to have the fateful conversation in full.

 

But no. Something was holding him back. And she couldn’t assume Donna was right.

 

The flight attendant came by with their dinner, a movie started, Jackie tried to strike up a conversation with the gentleman next to her… but it was all a blur to Rose. Call it a premonition or a superstition or just plain fear, be she had a feeling this time apart would change her relationship with John forever.

 

Rose watched the couple on the in-flight movie bumble through mishaps and misunderstandings, cheating that wasn’t and compliments misheard as insults. It calmed her, somehow, thinking that maybe that was all there was to it. Maybe she was just trapped in a rom-com like the poor woman on screen, only seeing bits and pieces of a larger picture.

 

 _Alright, Rose, now you’ve really lost it,_ she thought to herself. _Time for sleep._

 

The few hours she did get were filled with dreams of John as the movie’s handsome prince and herself as the diplomat that comes to the castle to advise him on matters of state. Each time a baby on the plane cried or someone rang their call button or her mother climbed over her to use the lavatory, Rose told herself it was just a silly dream. None of it was real, not the movie nor the love story. She tried harder to think of something that wasn’t John-related. But the harder she tried to control her imagination, the harder it was to get any rest. Eventually, she would fall back asleep into the same dream, always physically separated by a table or a busy street or another character in the movie. But the prince, John, always looked at her the same way he had the night before in real life: the same sad smile on his face as he waved goodbye. The same sad eyes following her as she walked out the door.

 

*DING

 

“Ladies and gentlemen…”

 

Time to wake up. They were landing.


	5. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @onthedriftinthetardis for the idea for the second half!

In the Prentice family’s formal dining room, Aunt Beatrice passed the mashed sweet potatoes and struck up a conversation with Rose. 

 

“There you go, love. Nice, these American traditions, hm? Took a while to get used to, don’t get me wrong, but I enjoy having everyone around now that we live so far away.” 

 

Rose hummed in agreement and smiled at her giggling baby cousin who was soaking up all of the attention. Beatrice noticed, as aunts are wont to do. 

 

“Babies are such a delight at holidays,” she remarked pointedly. “And his mum and dad holding him! Ohh! It’s too much.” Beatrice sighed in delight and placed a delicate hand on her chest. “Do you ever think about settling down? Got anyone special, dear?” 

 

Rose saw where this was going but had no way of heading it off. Especially as Beatrice’s husband Felix joined in. 

 

“Now, Rose, if you would like any introductions, just say the word.”

 

“Introductions?” Rose asked, already regretting it. 

 

“I’ve got classrooms full of handsome Harvard young men, the best and the brightest as they come,” Felix explained as if he were a salesman hawking his wares at the town market.   

 

“Actually,” Jackie jumped in to help, “she’s already got a bloke back home.” 

 

“And do you approve of this gentleman?” Beatrice inquired with interest. 

 

“I do,” Jackie chuckled and leaned in to reveal all. “He’s her business partner, and he’s been over the moon for her since culinary school, that one has.” 

 

“Mum!” 

 

“Oh, you don’t see the way he looks at you, Rose. It’s been like a starving man looks through the window of a restaurant, even still now that you’re together!” Jackie shook her head and turned her attention back to the family. “As I was sayin’, their bakery has been all over the magazines and even got an award!” 

 

The increasing numbers of family members at the table paying attention sent impressed nods and congratulations in Rose’s direction but hadn’t lost track of the topic of conversation. 

 

Next there was a chorus of “He must be a smart lad!” and “Is he handsome?” “From a good family?” and one young and high-pitched “Are you in love with him, Rosie?”    

 

They all laughed at the earnestness of the last one, but Jackie didn’t wait for her daughter to answer, with as much blushing and stuttering as Rose was doing.

 

“Yes, he’s fit, if a bit thin, but stronger than he looks. Lifting all those bags of flour and heavy trays, you know. Poor thing, his parents died when he was young…”

 

Variations of “Oh poor dear!” rang out. 

 

“But he was raised by his  _ very well-off _ aunt and a kind old grandfather.” 

 

“Ooo”s to the emphasized “well-off aunt” gave Jackie the reaction she was clearly aiming for, but Rose was feeling more and more trapped. Her guilt grew as she realized, eventually sometime down the road, she’d have to tell them all she and John weren’t really together. Maybe next year she could just tell them that she and John had broken up. But then that would lead to an even worse round of questioning about what had come between them. Even the thought of pretend-breaking-up with John turned her guilt about her family into all-out dread. She was in deep. 

 

But she didn’t have long to dwell on it. Jackie had steered the conversation to Mickey and Martha’s wedding, the event that had started it all. Rose inhaled and squared her shoulders as they peppered her with questions about the wedding, finally a topic she could gush about with enthusiasm, if a bit tinged with secret anxiety about her date. Would he even still want to go with her after all that had (or rather, hadn’t) happened between them?  

 

* * *

 

 

Back in England, John was preparing for Rose’s homecoming in every spare moment between running the bakery and Donna’s holiday planning and his periodic swings into self-doubt. He was truly lost without his Rose, not only when running the bakery but in his daily life. He considered texting her but used the time difference as an excuse. Plus, she didn’t want to hear from him while she was busy with her family, right? And he’d probably end up talking about work, which she was on vacation from. 

 

He deleted another drafted overly casual text and stuck his phone back in his pocket as the bell above the door to the bakery announced another customer coming in from the snowy day. 

 

“Hello there, what will we be having today?” He put on his cheery customer service persona. 

 

The young man removed his beanie dotted with melting snowflakes and the Doctor noticed green-painted fingernails peeking out from his fingerless gloves. 

 

“Umm, I’d like something special.” 

 

“Alright. Pastry? Drink?” 

 

“A cake?” The lad phrased it as if he weren’t sure of his decision. 

 

“I’d tell you that’s a wise choice as we have lovely cakes here, but I would say that, wouldn’t I?” John winked, helping the uncertain customer relax. “Let’s start with the basics. Know what kind on the inside?” 

 

“Chocolate. He loves chocolate.” The young man lit up, but then blushed at his slip. 

 

“Ah, there’s a ‘he.’ What’s the occasion?” John prodded gently. 

 

“I forgot my…” The young man met John’s eyes and must have found trustworthiness there because he continued, albeit in a quieter voice. “My  _ boyfriend’s  _ birthday.” 

 

“Ah, happens to the best of us.” John nodded sympathetically. “When we were in school, Rose, my partner here at the bakery, once forgot to get her girlfriend at the time a Christmas present. Got so wrapped up in meeting her family and what they would think that she completely forgot a gift for her!” 

 

The customer sighed in relief at John’s understanding. “Mum doesn’t approve. Neither does his family. We sort of fought about it and… well… his birthday sort of slipped by.” 

 

“Hence the special cake.” John brought out Rose’s book of designs. He couldn’t do all of them, but she had detailed instructions for most and he could tone down the more intricate flourishes if the customer picked something complicated. 

 

As the lad pored over the photos, John had an idea, perhaps an obvious one, but an idea all the same. Instead of the predictable gift of flowers, he’d decorate a cake bouquet for Rose. It had been awhile since he practiced icing roses, but he could get in some practice in the few days he had left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jackie was behaving weirdly when they got off the plane. 

 

“Why don’t we just wait until we get home to change and freshen up?” Rose asked her mother suspiciously. 

“Trust me, Rose. You’ll feel better doing it now. Just, a new, nicer top and let’s fix our makeup.” 

 

“Mum, we’re just going home.” 

 

“Not yet! We’ve still got to get our luggage and the train back to the city…” 

 

Too tired to make sense of this or fight about it, Rose sighed and followed her mum into the ladies’ for primping. 

 

When she emerged from the glass double doors into the Heathrow reception area, she was glad they did. There with a sheepish grin stood John. Immediately upon seeing him, a weight lifted from her shoulders. If he was there, it had to be good. No one came to the airport to break up with someone. Fake break up, in their case, she reminded herself. 

 

Her mum excused herself to purchase a coffee from the waiting area’s cafe. 

 

John was holding something. A box from the bakery! Oh she could murder one of his cinnamon muffins right now. 

 

“Hello there.” Her greeting came out much more sultry than she intended. Made less so by the thud of her backpack as she dropped it to her side. 

 

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” he exhaled all at once. “I mean, um. Here.” 

 

He thrust the white pastry box into her hands. She lifted the lid. Inside sat a small cake, gilded with expertly crafted sugary roses. 

 

“It’s beautiful! Oh, what’s this?” She let the front panel fall, revealing writing on the front side of the cake. “Better with two. Aw, John, it’s perfect.” 

 

“I’m always better with you, Rose. I was so lost without you.” He dared to look up from the floor to meet her gaze. 

 

“Hey now, I’m sure you were great with the bakery by yourself.” 

 

“Well, that’s not quite what I…” 

 

Jackie returned with her coffee. “Oh, what have we here?” 

 

“John’s made us a cake to welcome us home! Isn’t he the best?” 

 

“Ohh, you!” Jackie hugged him. 

 

John pulled away after a minute to catch sight of Rose’s barely held back laugh.   

 

“I assume you’ve come to drive us home, my knight in shining armor?” Rose teased. 

 

“I have indeed.” He picked up Rose’s backpack and held out his elbow for her to weave her arm through. He even took her suitcase handle and wheeled it behind them. 

 

The three of them spent the afternoon eating cake and exchanging stories of Boston and the bakery. Rose showed John photos from the trip on her phone, which led to them sitting even closer together than usual on the couch. Eventually Jackie left to pick up dinner from their favorite curry place. 

 

Finally alone, Rose sighed and put away her phone. She entwined John’s fingers with her own. 

 

“Today meant a lot to me. Seeing you there.” 

 

“I was afraid you’d be exhausted and not want me there,” he confessed, “especially after the way I treated you before. I know I wasn’t… well…” 

 

“Hey, it goes both ways. I wasn’t the best girlfriend to you either.” Rose raised her eyebrows in jest, but he didn’t seem to get the fake relationship joke. “And for the record, I  _ am  _ exhausted, but I feel so much better knowing we’re ok.” 

 

John scooted forward in his seat eagerly. “Oh yes! Me too, Rose. I was killing me that I hadn’t said anything and I wondered if you even knew.” 

 

“It was killing me too, John,” she said softly, melting under his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned forward even further, tucking her hair back behind her ear, his lips parted… 

 

“I’m back!” Jackie called. “Oh, you two! I was barely gone five minutes.” 

 

Rose and John jumped apart.  

 

“Come on now, eat up.” Jackie set out the takeaway on the table with a large package of naan. “You two have a big day tomorrow.” 

 

“We do?” John asked, taking his usual place at the table.

 

“Martha’s caterer apparently doesn’t do cakes,” Rose explained. “She texted me while I was away.” She avoided a pointed remark about how he could have done the same to keep her from worrying, but she didn’t want to fight again so soon after making up from the last one. 

 

“Hm, well, I have been practicing my roses.” He winked, warming her inside more than any curry.  

 

“Good thing too. Looks like it’s up to us. She’s coming over to the bakery tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

“Then we will be ready.” He accepted the challenge with a flourish of his fork and nearly splattered sauce everywhere. 

 

* * *

 

John went to bed a satisfied man. Rose had reacted well to his declaration, even if she didn’t exactly return it in so many words. But at least now she knew how he felt about her and could react accordingly. She’d even called herself his girlfriend without the “fake” in front of it. Sure, he hadn’t  _ specifically  _ said the L-word, but did it really need saying? She knew, he reassured himself as he drifted off. She knew. 


	6. Wedding Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding draws near! Time for some bachelorette/bachelor banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the one you want, but this one is good too to get us there.

_ John went to bed a satisfied man. Rose had reacted well to his declaration, even if she didn’t exactly return it in so many words. But at least now she knew how he felt about her and could react accordingly. She’d even called herself his girlfriend without the “fake” in front of it. Sure, he hadn’t specifically said the L-word, but did it really need saying? She knew, he reassured himself as he drifted off. She knew.  _

 

Rose didn’t know what to think. 

 

John was more flirty than ever, but he still hadn’t  _ said  _ anything about their relationship. She decided to just enjoy it. This was what she wanted, after all. 

 

All throughout wedding preparations, their chemistry was even more powerful than usual. They thrived under the pressure of baking and decorating the wedding cake and other sweets for the reception. He sent back half a dozen heart eye emojis when she showed him a photo of herself in her bridesmaid dress. He insisted she help him pick a suit “that would go with her dress.” And even offered to go shopping with her for a wedding gift. 

 

To anyone watching, they were undeniably in love. But Rose’s doubt still lingered. Two important things had not happened, keeping her from getting carried away in this fake relationship. No one had yet said those three little words. And against all odds and near misses, her lips still hadn’t been properly kissed. Her cheeks and forehead and even the back of her hand had been kissed so far, and she was pecking a brief kiss to his cheek as they said goodnight more regularly, but at this rate, she might as well be in an Austen novel. 

 

“Earth to Rose! What’s on your mind?” Martha called from her pedicure chair across from Rose’s. 

 

“Oh, you know, the bakery, always,” Rose lied and sent a tight smile to the other bridesmaids. 

 

“C’mon, you can tell us. It’s John, isn’t it?” ever-brilliant Martha got it in one. “How’s it going with him?”    

 

“It’s going well, I think…” Rose decided she trusted these girls, especially if Martha trusted them enough to be her bridesmaids. Martha had excellent judgment, and Rose  _ did  _ need help from an outside perspective on the situation.

 

“He was your best friend for a long time, right?” one of the girls, Kim, asked. 

 

“And they run that adorable little bakery,” another, Laura, added.

 

“Oh, I love that place,” Kim replied and turned her attention back to Rose. “Is it hard dating now that you’ve been friends for so long?” 

 

“That’s just it,” Rose sighed. “He’s a dream, really, but how do you know if he’s just being a really great friend or if it’s more?” 

 

“Well, you’re a couple, right?” Kim asked. 

 

“Of course,” Rose answered quickly, spared having to look anyone in the eye as the pedicurist finished with her polish and interrupted. 

 

“That’s all of you, but stay put!” the pedicurist instructed as she left their area to tend to other customers. “That needs to dry before you go anywhere.” 

 

“Sooo,” Martha prodded, “if you and John are definitely together, what’s the problem?” 

 

“Well, we haven’t, you know…” Rose squirmed, unsure if she should be revealing this much, especially when they were really only officially together for this wedding. 

 

“Oh!” Laura’s eyebrows raised. “It’s ok to wait, really! You don’t have to rush into anything. Some couples jump right into bed before they even get to know each other, but you don’t have to--”

 

“No, no!” Rose rushed to stop Laura, blushing fiercely. “I mean, I’d love to, eventually, but I meant he hasn’t said he loves me. And we haven’t even kissed for real.” 

 

The girls stared at Rose in surprised sympathy. “Oh, Rose.” 

 

“It’s bad?” Rose bit her lip before the truth came pouring out after being locked away for too long. “What if I’m just making up that he thinks of me like that? What if he is just really charming and attractive and I’ve fallen for my best friend and he doesn’t feel the same about me?” 

 

Martha shook her head. “Or, what if he is asking the same questions about you?” 

 

Rose blinked at her friend. It hadn’t occurred to her that the mysterious reason he was holding back was that  _ he  _ didn’t know. Wasn’t it obvious? 

 

“Oh.” The other girls giggled a bit at the realization on Rose’s face. 

 

“We still have a problem,” Kim reminded them. “Your first kiss as a couple! I’m thinking you should do it at the reception...” 

 

The girls passed the time planning ways for Rose to set up the perfect moment. Even when the pedicurist sent them on their way, they continued their banter into their hen night together. 

 

* * *

 

 

John had been invited to Mickey’s stag night despite not really knowing him except through Rose. There was no way going to his girlfriend’s ex’s stag night wasn’t going to be awkward. But Rose had insisted he go so he wouldn’t spend the evening puttering around the bakery and futzing with designs they had already finished. Everything was ready for the wedding in two days. Tomorrow would be the rehearsal with a light dinner and then the day after would be the wedding. John would have felt ridiculous telling the other blokes that he was nervous for an acquaintance's wedding, but in truth, it was what he was planning that made him anxious. 

 

“So how d’ya know Mickey then?” Jake asked, downing yet another beer. 

 

“Ah, through Rose. My girlfriend. She grew up with him and…” 

 

“Oh, we know Rose,” Jake stopped him. “So you’re the famous baker.” 

 

“Well, she’s probably more famous than I am.” 

 

Mickey joined in with a chuckle. “He means famous to everyone who knows Rose. She’s mad about you, mate.” 

 

“In deep, she is. Whew,” Jake whistled. 

 

“You think so?” John leaned in as if encountering a new field of research. 

 

Jake clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a lucky bastard. But if you break her heart, you should know that estate lads like us know how to make you regret it.”  

 

John swallowed and nodded. Jake broke into a grin. “John, you’re alright. But do you karaoke? I call Freddie!” and with that drunken shout, he was gone. 

 

Mickey jerked his head in the direction Jake had gone.

 

“Freddie?” John asked. 

 

“Mercury. He’s a fan.” Mickey shrugged. “Thanks for comin’, ya know? I’m glad Rose is happy, and that’s all because of you.” 

 

“Well, she deserves to be. Every day.” John stopped himself before he got mushy. His drink must be getting to his head. He plopped down in a chair in front of the karaoke machine just as Jake’s intro music started. A waitress came around with a tray of shots and he took one. Tequila. It made him think of salt. A hot summer night at a hotel for a baking convention in culinary school. Rose in a thin sarong covering her swimsuit. How much he had wanted. That night and every night. 

 

The waitress came around again and he took another shot. 

 

Mickey’s turn at karaoke was going rather poorly, but the sloshed groom was too far gone to really notice. John didn’t recognize the song. Something about kissing.

 

“With the girls, how,” John turned to the other blokes at the party, “how do you get them to kiss you… with the lips I mean, not on the cheek, not goodbye.” 

 

“I don’t know much about girls, mate,” Jake slurred. “But I’d say with anyone you gotta make it really romantic, you know? With Rose, you know, take it slow.” 

 

“Oh we have been!” John groaned. “So slow. Slow slow slow.” 

 

“Noooo,” Jake emphasized, swiping his hand and spilling beer out of his glass. “I don’t mean like your relationship. The lips. Slow. Don’t rush the kiss itself. It’s gotta be suave.” 

 

Mickey’s song finished and he mocked Jake’s last words. “Like this?” Mickey made loud lip smacking noises at Jake. 

 

“Oi, tryin’ to help a man out here.” 

 

“‘S alright, it helped. I think I got it,” John laughed. It was his turn at karaoke, but he wasn’t feeling up for it. A few of Mickey’s groomsmen were done with their dart game and headed home for the night. John said his goodbyes and joined them, sneaking out before anyone could notice he hadn’t sung. He was glad he left when he did. The swaying of the night bus was nearly too much. 

 

His boots crunched in the snow as he disembarked at his bus stop. The silence of the December night after the noise of the pub and the bus was stark. He stopped in the cold, breath swirling out in visible tendrils. He spotted a few stars despite the city’s endless lights and wished on one. 

 

A wish that he wouldn’t lose his nerve for what he was going to do at some point in the next two days. He promised himself he wasn’t leaving this wedding without kissing Rose Tyler.  


	7. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos and reblogs these last few months! Glad you all enjoyed it.

The wedding wasn’t huge, but it was traditional with a gorgeous winter winterland aesthetic. Martha floated down the chapel aisle in her big white dress, holding deep red roses. All were teary-eyed as Mickey shared vows he had written himself that were so earnest and full of affection despite his claims that he was no poet. The ringbearer’s antics made everyone smile and the flower girl was so enamored with the way her fluffy dress spun when she twirled. But John hardly noticed it all. Rose stood in line with the other bridesmaids, dressed in a matching red dress with a halter-top that dipped tastefully low in front. He let his eyes wander from her silver heels that accentuated her strong runner’s calves to her angelic gold curls. With her attention on the exchanging of rings, he was even free to stare at her tantalizing red lips. 

 

The kiss. He’d thought out a hundred ways to do it. To ask first, to surprise her, to woo her with a speech about how long he’d wanted… 

 

Speaking of kisses, the bride and groom were breaking apart from theirs and headed down the aisle. After an hour of subtly admiring Rose while she was focused elsewhere, his heart jumped as she met his eyes and grinned in his direction. He was stuck in his pew as an older couple hobbled out, so she came to the pew in front of him.  

 

“Wasn’t that gorgeous?” she thrilled and plopped down onto the pew’s seat. “My feet are killing me from these heels, but I don’t even care. I’m so happy for them.” 

 

“Me too.” He sat down again too to be eye level with her. “Do you need to stick around for photos?” 

 

“Nah, we did them before. Did you get the cake to the reception hall alright?” She took off her heels and massaged her feet. He almost volunteered to do it for her but remembered they were in a church. 

 

“Yep. Just need to get it all set up.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the reception hall. 

 

Rose sighed and put back on her shoes. “We’d better get to it then.” 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they were finished serving the cake, they were exhausted. They sat and ate while Mickey and Martha had their first dance. They fell into easy conversation with others at their table about the beauty of a Christmas wedding, and after a while, they were feeling rested enough to join the dance floor. Not that they stated this openly, of course. Rose sighed wistfully at the couples during a particularly romantic song, but John wasn’t as enraptured by the conversation of the table as she thought he was. He was working to notice these things after being caught up feeling sorry for himself for so long . Now that he had the resolve to make  _ sure  _ she understood what he meant by the cake at the airport, he saw more and more encouraging little signals. Perhaps it was all in his head, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by in case it wasn’t. 

 

He stood and her attention shifted to him. He held out a hand, hoping it wasn’t too sweaty from the nerves. 

 

“Care to dance?”

 

The bloom of her smile set him at ease. She didn’t answer; she simply stood and took his hand, leading him out to an open space on the floor. 

 

Neither knew what to say, so they just swayed and listened to the lyrics. The singer was telling her lover that she didn’t just want him as a best friend. She wanted to be with him forever, to be done with the pining and be together as a couple. 

 

John inhaled as the words came to him.  

 

“Rose Tyler, I want to absolutely clear about something.” He gazed deeply into her honey eyes, needing her to know beyond a shadow of a doubt. “I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. Maybe as long as I’ve known you.” 

 

Tears sprung to Rose’s eyes. 

 

“I love you too, John.” 

 

“I don’t just mean as friends, Rose. I’m  _ in  _ love with you. I want it all with you.” He stole a glance around the room to indicate his meaning. “All of it.” 

 

“Me too.” A tear broke free and ran down Rose’s cheek. She ducked her head and wiped it away delicately so as not to mess up her makeup. She laughed a little. “Sorry, emotional day.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said with suspiciously wet eyes as well.  

 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for an embarrassingly long time.” She moved one hand to his cheek and the other to his lapel. 

 

“What’s that?” he whispered even as he lowered his lips toward hers, which were already turned up to meet him. 

 

The kiss was gentle at first, exploring new territory, then she deepened it, taking charge in a way that thrilled him to his core. He returned her enthusiasm until they were getting wolf whistles from bystanders.

 

They pulled apart and caught their breath. John blinked down at her in awe. 

 

“That’s what,” she finally answered his question. “So we’re on the same page now?”

 

“Yep,” John swallowed and nodded. “Nothing fake about that.” 

 

She laughed. “Good. And John? Thank you.”

 

“For a kiss like that? Trust me, the pleasure was mine.” He positively giggled and waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh again.

 

“No, I meant for the past few months, with all of this.” She gestured to the wedding reception around them. “You’ve been a great boyfriend. Are. You  _ are  _ a great boyfriend.” 

 

“Well, I don’t know that I have been all that great,” he admitted sheepishly, “but I promise I will be.” 

 

Another slow song came on, and Rose put her head on his shoulder, pulling him closer. His ear was close enough he could still hear her as she asked softly, “So. Christmas is next week. As your girlfriend, I should probably already know the answer to this, but what would you like for Christmas this year?” 

 

“I can’t think of anything I want more than this right here. For you to be mine. The real thing this time. You’re all I want, Rose.”

 

She had to kiss him again for saying something that sweet, as unhelpful as it was for present ideas. She had a feeling they were going to enjoy this “‘being able to kiss whenever they felt like it” thing. In fact, kissing as much as they wanted was high on her to-do list for the rest of the evening, and the week, and on her Christmas list, and might even make a solid New Year’s resolution...     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
